Test of Strength
by JitsuPanda
Summary: Life in the army is tough. Especially when your biggest secret is in jeopardy, and the past catches up with you. Mulan battles to prove her worth as a soldier, whilst Shang is hiding a secret of his own...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's Mulan. Unfortunately.

Hey, guys. My first Mulan fanfic- rate and review please! Several ideas in the wing for additional chapters, if you have any ideas, they'd be greatly appreciated! :)

Its quite short- the next few might be as well whilst I introduce and develop the characters properly. Anywho, enjoy.

* * *

"**You're unsuited for the rage of war". **

He walked towards her out of the darkness- that familiar, steely expression in his black eyes. Such coldness in a handsome face. In his right hand he led Khan, saddlebags packed.

Her heart sank.

"**Pack up."**

She could see the other soldiers' mocking faces- the sneers and taunts that they would make as they watched her take down her tent. Her failure was nothing less than they expected.

"**Go home".**

All to return disgraced with her tail between her legs, without showing her family her worth. Her baba would ride out in her place, to certain death which she had failed to prevent. She squeezed her eyes shut, anguish washing over her. Hazy images of her father and Shang bobbed before her- disappointment and disapproval etched on their faces. When she opened them, the Captain's face remained- the contempt in his expression sent another wave of pain through her already aching body.

"**You're through".**

He thrust the reigns into her hand and strode off into the night without a second glance. She watched him go, a deep regret building up inside her. She had so longed to prove herself to him. Pulling Khan towards her, she caught the sob that threatened to spill over and turned towards her tent. A sudden shadow fell over her, and she glanced up. The pole loomed above her, its proud stature taunting her, the arrow gleaming cruelly in the moonlight. . A harsh reminder of her failure.

But not just _her_ failure. She narrowed her eyes and stepped towards it. Stretching out her hand she ran her fingers lightly over the smooth wood, assessing its height and width. She glanced down at the abandoned weights at the foot of the pole- untouched by the recruits for many weeks now. This was her chance. To save not only her father, but herself.

Her mouth twitched into a small grim smile of determination.

Fa Mulan was not defeated yet.


	2. The right choice?

AN: Ok, so here is chapter 2. Hope you enjoy it. Im trying to explore the characters of Shang and Mulan before i get into the proper story- the way I think this will work is every alternate chapter will be from Shang's perspective, and likewise with Mulan. Just seems more interesting to me that way :)

Woah its getting late. I have work tomorrow so i will shut up and post this now.

Almost forgot- please review! Thanks :)

* * *

Shang lay on his back in the dark, gazing at the roof of his tent without really seeing. Sleep would not claim him, and this puzzled him. Had he not just rid himself of the one person holding back the troop? Training would now run a lot smoother for all of them, now that he wouldn't have to spend so much time correcting Ping's mistakes. Soon they would be heading out to join his father at the front, where they belonged. Where he knew his destiny would finally lead him.

There would be no more of Chi Fu's sneers and looks of contempt as he noted down all of the mishaps and accidents that recently seemed to be happening almost daily during training. He was suddenly reminded of the cannon incident that had destroyed Chi Fu's tent, and smiled grimly. Had Shang not been so angry at Ping's sheer incompetence and the danger he had put the others in, he would have laughed. He had no idea what Chi Fu was writing in that notebook of his, but he knew for sure that he wasn't singing his praises. He was well aware that the councillor thought him inept and undeserving of his title as Captain. Well that was fine. Shang thought the same of him. Why the Emperor had appointed him he would never know.

All he knew for sure, or hoped, at least, was that without Ping, they could finally make some progress, and that infuriating councillor would lay off. He should have been rejoicing.

So why wasn't he? Shang had always had confidence in his actions. He could make snap decisions and always know he had made the right choice. But this time things were different. He could not shake the hurt, betrayed expression on the young recruit's face out of his head. The reproach in Ping's eyes burned through Shang's mind. He could imagine the disgrace he would be in- being sent home from the army indicated weakness and dishonour. So instead of satisfaction of weeding out the most incompetent soldier he had ever laid eyes on, he felt a nagging sense of guilt and doubt. Perhaps he should have given him another chance...

He suddenly realised how foolish he sounded. "Enough of this," he muttered crossly to himself. He was going soft in the head. He shifted onto his side and pulled the thin blanket around his shoulders and closed his eyes.

There were no second chances in the army.


	3. Changes

Chapter 3 up. Feedback would be appreciated- i feel as i am writing a load of stuff and that it doesn't make sense. Well it does to me, but you know what I mean :D

This should be the last of the boring chapters- action and intrigue coming up!

* * *

"Hey, Ping!"

It took Mulan a couple of seconds to realise that she was being addressed. After being Fa Mulan for so long, her new name was still taking some getting used to. She paused at the entrance to the mess tent and turned to see Yao, a short, stocky recruit with a squished-in face and thick facial hair, sat at one of the long wooden benches, squinting at her through his bruised eye.

"Come sit with us".

Mulan eyed him warily. Since she had joined the army and caused the recruits to spend their first evening clearing up the campsite, she had immediately been branded an outcast. Subsequently she had taken to taking her small bowl of rice outside and eating among the trees by herself. If she was honest, she liked the seclusion. It felt safer than being among so many people.

"Oh...er, hi guys."

Yao patted the seat next to him. "C'mon, we don't bite". He was flanked by two other soldiers that Mulan remembered, but not with relish. Ling, a tall gangly man with an awkward, clumsy manner had put a bug down the back of her robes during the first week of training, and caused her cannon to misfire into Chi Fu's tent. The other was Chien Po, a quiet, placid recruit with a shaven head who was perhaps three or four times the size and weight of Mulan. He did have an extraordinary appetite- he often daydreamed during training- Mulan often thought-but not unkindly- that it could only be about his next meal.

She reluctantly made her way over to the table and sat down opposite them, fingering her chopsticks nervously.

"I know we were jerks to you before...so let's start over". Ling said frankly. He extended a hand for Mulan to shake. She obliged uncertainly.

Ling laughed. "No need to look so worried!" He popped a morsel of rice into his mouth and swallowed. "Nice job with the arrow by the way".

"Oh, right...it was nothing" Mulan laughed nervously, clearing her throat. It was a miracle she was still there, really. She had felt sure her time was up- she still shuddered when she thought of Shang's harsh dismissal of her two nights ago. She knew the only way to save herself would be to accomplish what no one else had been able to. And she had done it. Hurling the arrow at the Captain's feet had been what she considered her proudest moment to date. And so far, there had not been many of those.

Chien Po spoke up. "You've certainly set the standard for the rest of us, Ping", he said quietly. Mulan was taken aback. She had never imagined anyone in the army would look up to her-

Yao interrupted her thoughts. "Look busy. Pretty boy's comin'". A low murmur then a hush fell upon the tent. All of the soldiers suddenly became very alert upon Shang's arrival, ceasing their jokes and conversation. The Captain often walked through the mess tent at mealtimes to check for rule breaking or general trouble. It was remarkable what an effect such a young man could have on the men, but with one look Shang could silence a dragon. His very persona exuded a natural authority which few people possessed. Mulan noticed that he did not eat with the recruits, but disappeared into his own tent after training.

_Perhaps_, she thought, _he feels as distant from these men as I do_.

Shang stalked down the gaps between the benches, an unreadable expression on his face. When he reached the four of them- he gave a stiff nod in Mulan's direction, then carried on.

Ling gave a low whistle. "Well" he remarked. "Looks like the worst is over for you eh, Ping?" Yao snorted. "One arrow and suddenly it's like the porridge incident never happened".

Mulan flushed. She had just about forgotten her disastrous first night at Wu Zhong. Yao noticed her embarrassed expression and slapped her on the back. "Only kiddin'. But you gotta tell me- what's your secret?"

_If only you knew, _Mulan thought with a pang. Guilt and regret washed over her- deceiving people was not something she was used to. Especially when it came at such a high cost. Shang and the three recruits' shift in attitude towards her should have brought relief and pride, but instead a different feeling gnawed away at her. Whatever admiration and friendliness they felt towards her was not truly hers, but Ping's- an imaginary man who did not exist. They wouldn't want to know Fa Mulan. She was beginning to realise that more she lived as Ping, the more aware she was of her own unworthiness, and how she saw herself. It was a terrible thing to admit, but if she had succeeded in passing the matchmaker's test, and had she been admired and respected in the village, instead of being a tomboyish loner- would she have been as willing to take her father's place?

She loved her father fiercely, and protecting him was her main reason for being in the army. But deep down she hoped that with her leaving he would see her as being a worthy daughter, and erase the dishonour she brought to her family.

Even if it did mean, once again, hiding the real Fa Mulan from the world.

She could feel Yao, Ling and Chien Po looking at her expectantly. "Well, er..." she cleared her throat and smiled sheepishly. "Got lucky I guess?"

Angrily, she tried to brush the thoughts from her mind. She was being selfish. So much more was at stake. She could not afford to be discovered. So long as she was here Ping lived, and Mulan did not exist.


	4. Revelations

Chapter 4 up. I find it really hard to not be too descriptive and actually get something happening but yeah, this will move things on a bit :)

I do not own Mulan, or any of the characters in the film.

* * *

The night was warm and the moon was bright, bathing the camp in a pale milky glow. Shang waited until the hour was late before he made his way down to the lake. The recruits would have bathed hours ago, and would be resting their exhausted limbs before their next ordeal began. They were yet to adjust fully to army life, however, they had done well. Most tasks they could complete with average competence.

Except Ping.

As the Captain strode through the woodland, his thoughts turned to the young soldier. Ping's rapid improvement had both stunned and impressed Shang. He could now outperform all of the soldiers in every task, with the exception of himself. From starting out as a bumbling, clumsy idiot, he had now mastered every task Shang threw at him with an awkward grace that no other soldier he had ever seen possessed. However his shyness and reclusiveness he had kept. Except for training and the odd mealtimes, he kept mostly to his tent. Indeed he was a strange and fascinating character to know.

The lake came into view, moonlight dancing across its rippling surface. Cool and inviting, it was exactly what he needed after a long day of training. He enjoyed having the cool waters to himself, to unwind and bathe with only his own thoughts for company.

Except on this occasion there was somebody already there.

Ping's slight figure was visible through the long grass as he appeared from the opposite side of the wood and prepared to undress. Clearly he had the same idea as Shang about choosing a quiet time to bathe. Shang watched with amusement from behind a tree- well, it was time he broke the young soldier out from his constant solitude. Communication, as well as fighting skills were essential in battle. It would not do him good to distance himself from the others. Shang made to step from behind the tree, and opened his mouth to greet the soldier-

-but his voice died in his throat and he drew a sharp intake of breath. For stepping out of the heavy training robes was no man.

The willowy figure shrugged off her garments- the moonlight making her pale skin shimmer like the blade of a sword. For a moment Shang stood transfixed, then, remembering the impropriety of watching a young woman unclothed, snatched his gaze away. He squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his hand to his head. A thousand thoughts passed through his head. He had to be seeing things. He had trained too hard today. Removing his hands from his face, he stole another glance through the trees. The girl untied her hair from her topknot, her sleek black hair cascading around her face. She was hauntingly beautiful.

"Hulu jing," Shang breathed. A fox spirit who took the form of a woman. Shang was not one to be superstitious, but what other explanation was there?

And yet... there was a familiarity in the way she moved, scooping up her clothes and hiding them in the undergrowth. That delicate awkwardness he had observed so often in Ping. But it couldn't be. Ping was man.

Even as the thought entered Shang's mind, doubt niggled at him. Ping's slight, short form. His initial weakness and lack of stamina in physical tasks. His high, wavering voice. And his secretiveness. It all made sense. But..it couldn't be.

He watched as she stood at the shore. She looked quickly around her, then stepped into the lake. Her lithe body seemed to melt into the water, her skin so pale, almost translucent. He was reminded of Lo-Shen, goddess of the river. This creature could not be human.

As she raised a thin arm to wash, he saw the dark bruises blossoming under her skin on her ribs. She winced, and he gasped quietly. Shang had fought Ping in one-on-one combat earlier that day, and struck a hefty blow to that very same place. Not bearing to look at the ugly marks any longer, he looked away.

He had not been aware of the flush that was creeping over his body, and his quickened heartbeat. Quickly he turned away and cursed his weakness. A severe crime had been committed under his watch. High treason. Anger and humiliation rose up inside him. How dare she insult and seduce him with her deception? For a woman to be in the army was unthinkable- an unspeakable dishonour. Not to mention a poor reflection on him and his father. He knew the consequences and as captain it was his duty to carry them out. The Imperial Army did not tolerate disobedience of the law, and neither would he. He must act quickly, before anyone else discovered her and all hell broke loose.

Shang turned to leave, glancing quickly back at her to make sure he had not been seen. Then he stopped. She looked so vulnerable, so small, hugging her shoulders as she shivered in the water. A sudden image from his past flashed across his mind. A painful memory that he had buried long ago was resurfacing. The last memory of his sister.

As he looked at the girl, the horrors of that day began to unfold once more. He sank to his knees and covered his face with his hands until the memory faded, slipping as suddenly out of existence as it had come. Only this girl remained.

He gazed at her and his anger towards her faded. He felt powerless. For all Shang's strict army upbringing, his rigorous training and dedication to his position he knew that he could not carry out his duty. Ever since that fateful day years ago, he had dedicated his life to the army, so that one day he could protect the vulnerable from injustice and defeat those who carried it out. he knew though, that his emotions could weaken him, and so the sudden chaos of feelings that were coursing through him were disconcerting. He was aware of only one thing.

He could not harm her.

He could not kill a woman.

That inconceivably left him with a difficult situation. If her secret were to be discovered, Chi Fu would have a field day. Shang knew who would get the blame, and it would mean the troops would unlikely see battle. That conniving councillor had had it in for him since day one, and was desperate to humiliate Shang in front of General Li. It also meant that Shang would have no option but to execute her, without breaching the law himself. His best option would be to dismiss her, before anything happened. Coming up with a reason would be difficult- Ping was his best soldier. If there was a reason why his troops should join up with the Imperial Army, then he- no- _she_ was it.

He sighed. This was not going to be easy. However, one thing was clear in his make a deicision, he needed to find out more about this girl. After all, it wasn't every day that a woman went to war.

* * *

Ok... so let me know what you think :)

Will explain more about his sister later on. Realised him comparing Mulan to her might sound dodgy if they were at all to have a relationship later, so am thinking about that one..._


	5. Leap of faith

New chapter finally! And its longer, as requested. I did some brief research on geographical locations in China; the gorge mentioned is a real place, as well as the legend. I am making a lot of the details up though ^_^

Anyway, hope you enjoy!

* * *

The pain was growing less and less each day.

She could feel her muscles firming, her skin growing tougher. She was beginning to enjoy the intensity of the training and drills- the feeling that she was giving her all, devoting the strain of every muscle and ounce of her concentration to the task. She had learnt to deal with pain and injury- it gave her comfort to know that for each blow she received, it was one less for her father.

Dawn broke over the camp- the first rays of sunlight poking up from behind the mountains. Mulan joined the throng of recruits making their way sleepily over to the centre of the camp. She joined Yao, Ling and Chien Po, who were sat on the ground, talking quietly. "Morning, guys," Over the weeks, Mulan had become friends of sorts with the three recruits. She was careful not to get too comfortable with them- she was convinced that she would say something to reveal herself, or that they would think her foolish. Still, she enjoyed her company- and was secretly relieved to find that they considered themselves to be outcasts, and didn't quite gel with army life. It was good for a change to not attract laughter and whispers wherever she went.

"Hey Ping". Ling rubbed his eyes and stretched. "Does it seem like these mornings get earlier to you?"

Yao yawned. "Tell me about it." He turned to Mulan. "You missed out last night. Turns out playing pranks on Chi Fu never gets old". He sniggered. "Where were you, anyway?"

"Yeah!" Ling was suddenly awake. Where do you go in the evenings? We hardly ever see you around."

Mulan had developed a routine of avoiding the soldiers after dinner- that was when they usually headed out to the lake. She had to wait until they had returned before she could slip away to take a swim and wash her robes. It seemed to work, no one went to the lake late at night for fear of water snakes. Mulan had weighed up the pros and cons and had decided that she'd risk the snakes. It was sure as hell better than getting caught.

"Oh you know...just around...I-"

Fortunately at this moment Shang appeared, and she was spared an awkward excuse.

"Silence and get in line, soldiers!" he barked, stalking down the group of recruits, as they scrambled to their feet and took their places. His strong, angular jaw was set, and he did not look at any of them, but glared at the ground in front of him, fists curled and his knuckles white. "How can you expect to face your enemy and live if you cannot master the ability to obey simple orders?" He paused at the end of the line and began to march back down. "The army has no place for laughing and joking. If you would prefer to have fun then you can go right back home now. If by some chance you make it to see battle, I can assure you it will be years before you find something to laugh about again. Are you even prepared for what lies ahead?" The recruits stood stock-still, eyes fixed on the floor, not daring to lift their eyes to witness the rage of their commander. "Death and war, gentlemen, are serious matters, and you will find they go hand in hand in the battlefield. You will see horrors that you could not imagine. You need to be real men to conquer them."

Perhaps she was imagining it, but Mulan could feel his gaze on her as though it were a hand- it felt as though his stare was turning her inside out. She drew in a breath, heart pounding so fast that she could swear the whole camp could hear it. She dared to snatch a glance up, but he was striding back down the line, no suggestion he had been addressing her in particular.

Yao gave a low whistle. "What's up with him today?"

"I don't know, but something tells me he didn't have any sleep either", Ling muttered under his breath.

Other than Shang's unexpected outburst, training went on without incident. They practiced armed and unarmed combat-learning the parts on the body that would be vulnerable during battle; where to strike and how to deliver a fatal blow without leaving yourself open to attack; various parries and the finer details of swordplay, as well as long distance target practice with a bow and arrow- "_The Huns have some of the finest archers around for many ri" _Shanghad instructed them._ "They could fire with their eyes closed and you would be dead before you heard the arrow leave their quiver". _

Mulan faced the tasks with confidence and competence. She knew her own abilities and felt sure that she did no worse than any of the others. She could even on occasion beat Yao in a spar. Yet she constantly felt the Captain's eyes on her, scrutinizing her every move. When she turned, he always looked away, but once she looked up and caught his black eyes narrowed at her in concentration, his thumb pressed to his chin-the same way you would deliberate a crucial move in Mah-jong. His face wore an expression that was quite unreadable, yet it filled her with unease. His eyes bored into hers for a fraction of a second, and then he looked away- shouting another command to the troop as if he had never really noticed her at all.

When training ended for the day, Mulan could not wait to get back to her tent and get away from the other soldiers, and in particular, Shang. She felt stifled, and more conscious than ever of her identity. After the Captain dismissed them, she immediately turned to run back towards the main camp, without stopping to wait for Chien Po, Ling and Yao.

"Soldier!"

Her heart sank. Slowly she turned, biting her lip nervously. Shang pulled on his training jacket and gathering up the staffs used for training. "A word if you please, Ping." Mulan glanced over to Yao and the others, widening her eyes in a silent plea for help. Chien-Po shrugged sympathetically, and Ling drew his finger across his neck.

Mulan followed Shang in silence back to the camp, panic rising inside her. What had she done? Did he know? Usually Shang did not hesitate to reprimand her in front of the other recruits. This could only mean something dreadful. Once back at the camp, Shang held open the entrance to his tent and motioned for her to go inside. She was surprised by its simple interior- there was just a bed and a desk with a chair, laden with maps, scrolls and battle plans. In one corner his armour was displayed. In the midst of her fear, she thought wildly that it suited him, however- empty, rigid with no colour or emotion; it gave nothing away about the man who lived there. Snapping her eyes back to the floor, she stood stiffly to attention and waited for the worst.

"At ease, soldier". Mulan lifted her eyes. Shang was knelt on the floor, and gestured for her to do the same. He did not look angry-, just...tired. She knelt, and noticing her hands were shaking, folded them in her lap.

The captain sat resting his chin on his hand, staring at the wall of the tent as if in deep thought. At length he looked at her levelly and sighed.

"How old are you, Ping?"

Mulan was taken aback by his question and faltered in her answer. "Uh, nineteen, in the next...in the next month, sir". She looked at him quizzically. Silently she added in her head- _why?_

"Eighteen." Shang looked her straight in the eye and she instinctively flinched. "That's very young for a first time in the army. Most recruits join from the age of twenty three- when it is compulsory to serve. Not one of the other recruits is below that age".

Relief flooded through her. So this wasn't about her gender. She opened her mouth to speak, but Shang held up his hand. "Tell me, why would your father send you out to war so early with no experience? He is one of China's best soldiers."

Swallowing, Mulan looked at the floor. "My father...is old, sir", she said carefully. "I would fear for his health on the battlefield. He has done more than enough for China".

"I see". Shang stood, and began to pace around the tent, his hands folded behind his back. "Do you have no brothers?"

"No sir. I have only my parents and grandmother." Mulan hesitated. "I help them run the house".

The captain stopped. "I would not want to deprive your family of you". His voice grew thicker, Mulan thought she could detect a level of anguish. "They should not lose a child... unnecessarily". He sat down heavily.

"Let me be frank with you. You are a good soldier. But you're very...young. And this is just training. I am not convinced you would be best suited for warfare. According to the law, you are not even required to be here. I can't take responsibility for your safety out there. That's why I think it would be best if you returned to your family. You may not have another chance to see them again".

Mulan's mind raced, a flood of emotions fighting for prominence. Relief- at not having been discovered. Hope- the prospect of seeing her family again. Hurt and indignation- did he once again think she was not good enough? What surprised her was that dread was what she most felt. Returning home to her family, to the village with nothing but more dishonour. She had accomplished nothing. What would they say? She could never restore her family's honour back home. The Matchmaker had declared her a disgrace. There was no way she could ever marry- not without her approval. Who would have her, anyway? A life of cooking, being dainty and holding her tongue filled her with more horror than the battlefield. She was no man's idea of a good wife. As much as life was difficult here at Wu Zhong, she felt a freedom she had not known before. She could run, she could ride, no one reprimanded her for having knots in her hair or mud on her clothes- there was no one looking on disapprovingly or judging her. She even had friends. It was clear that by going back now, she could be nothing more than an object of shame.

"Sir..." she clasped her hands together and bowed her head. "With all due respect, my duty is to serve my family and the Emperor. I love my family very much. That is why I must stay. I cannot return until I have brought honour to the Fa family. Please", she whispered.

"Ping..I have come across the Huns before. They are cruel, and they know no mercy. Don't think that they will for a second think to spare your life. It does not matter to them who you are".

She suddenly felt strong hands gripping her shoulders. Shang was looking at her with a fierce intensity that made her suddenly want to look away.

"You do understand don't you? That if you stay, you _will_ die!".

His words rang in her ears, suddenly reminding her of the last words she exchanged with her father, the night she left home.

"_It is an honour to protect my country and my family". _

_She stared at her father in hurt disbelief. "So you'll die for honour?"_

_If Fa Zhou felt any pain at the knowledge of his fate, he did not show it. Staring hard at his daughter, his disappointment in her finally voiced itself._

"_I will die doing what's right. I know my place. It is time you learnt yours". _

She understood now. You could not fully understand how someone could give up their life so readily until you were in their place, facing an impossible decision. She understood the importance of honour, honour that she had thrown away before. She could be like her father now, and choose the right thing- it was not too late.

A tear threatened to escape her eye so she squeezed them shut. She nodded. "I do understand. But if I die, I will be doing the right thing. It would be cowardly to go back now. I will protect my family."

She looked up. Shang's expression was smooth and unreadable. But his eyes burned with something she had not seen before. He gave a curt nod, and turned away, striding over to his desk and laying his hands down on it, bowing his head as if in defeat. The contempt in his voice was clear when he dismissed her.

"Very well. Go back to your tent, Ping".

Mulan left, hurrying off through the fading light back to her tent. The Captain had not turned to acknowledge her parting utterances and bow of respect, but she thought she saw his shoulders tremble.

For days after their awkward encounter, Mulan felt she was watching her back where Shang was concerned. During training he made a point of highlighting her mistakes in front of the other recruits, even if she had done nothing obviously wrong. At sparring practice she was paired with the weaker of the recruits, ones whose skill she easily surpassed. In one exercise, Shang fought in unarmed combat with each recruit, as a test of strength. "Let's see how prepared you are for real combat" he had said. "There'll be no one going easy on you out on the battlefield". When it finally came to Mulan's turn she had faced him, fists up and met his eyes defiantly. But he dropped his fist and turned away. "That's enough for today" he called out. "Let's move on!" It was insulting and humiliating, and her initial respect and admiration for him was fading fast. She could prove her strength to him, if he were not too stubborn and arrogant to give her a chance! She had shaken off the contempt of her comrades- she was inches away from becoming an outcast once again. Despite Shang's aloof exterior, she could see right through what he was doing. He was trying to break her resolve, make her quit. "We'll see about that" she muttered to herself.

Despite Shang's efforts, Ling, Yao and Chien-Po took her side. This wasn't actually all that surprising, Yao made no secret of his dislike for Shang after he singled him out on that first morning of training.

"I don't get it", he growled, as they sat at dinner one evening. "You're as good as any of us. Better, in fact" he considered.

Mulan pushed her rice around in her bowl agitatedly. "I don't know how long it will be before he gives up and just sends me home".

"He can't do that" Ling objected, pointing his chopsticks at her "Without a good reason".

"Mhhm", She forced a grin onto her face, which promptly collapsed. She pushed her bowl away. She didn't want to know her Commander's or her friends' reaction when they discovered that very good reason. Shang's current treatment of her was bad enough.

"Don't worry" Chien-Po spoke up. "There's always tomorrow". He looked pointedly at Yao and Ling, who promptly broke out into huge grins.

"That's it, Ping!" Yao slapped Mulan on the back. "Kick ass tomorrow and show pretty boy how it's done".

Mulan winced. "How _what's _done?"

Ling cleared his throat. We heard him telling that old wind-bag Chi Fu earlier. Tomorrow we're doing a 10 mile hike. Cross country."

"So?" Mulan was unimpressed. We've done that before. That's no big deal".

"Yes". Chien Po said softly. "But not at Tiger Leaping Gorge."

Mulan sucked in her breath. Tiger Leaping Gorge was an old canyon on the Yangtze River, a few miles from Wu Zhong. The gorge was where the river passed between the Jade Dragon Snow Mountain and Haba Xueshan Mountain. With 2000m steep cliffs and rapids, it was not a journey for the faint of hearted.

"Do you know of the legend?" Ling asked, smiling mischievously. Mulan nodded. Legend had it that a tiger, trying to escape a hunter, jumped across the river at its narrowest point-hence the gorge's name. A popular game with travellers and people who went walking along the gorge was to try and jump across, mimicking the feat of the tiger. It was meant to be the ultimate test of agility, although she hadn't ever come across anyone who had succeeded.

"Well, I bet any man who can make the hike _and _jump that river can stay in the army", Ling said smoothly. "If you catch my drift".

The sun was already high in the sky by the time they reached Tiger Leaping Gorge. Their path through the canyon was the "high road", consisting of rocky, narrow, winding trails high up in the rock face. The lower road below them ran alongside the foaming rapids, waterfalls crossing the paths, making them slippery and dangerous underfoot. Their path back would be along this road once they had crossed the river, by some coincidence, near Tiger Leaping Stone. Lush green foliage covered the sides of the canyon, and spray from the water hung in the air like an ethereal mist. It really is a beautiful place, Mulan thought as they trudged carefully along the slippery paths. And deadly, she added to herself, as she lost her footing for a moment and a rock went skittering off the edge of the path, tumbling into the roaring whiteness below. Her stomach flipped as she thought about Ling's challenge. It was a reckless gamble, for sure. However, surely it would put to rest any doubts as to her capabilities.

After several hours trekking, the troop began their descent down onto the lower road, carefully meandering the rough, jutting maze of rocks. Chi Fu did not seem comfortable with the situation- he kept peering down into the canyon and gulping, muttering under his breath. His thin face had gone as white as the spray.

When they finally reached the bottom, they were at the water's level, and the river whirled and rushed past them, smashing into the boulders that lay scattered like giant, floating debris. Shang turned to the troop and lifted his voice to shout above the roar of the river. "I'm glad to see you're all still alive so far. We'll cross the river over there- and make our way back down to Wu Zhong. There's a bridge about half a mile down the river from here".

They continued along the lower path. Suddenly Ling nudged Mulan. "There, that's it". A large boulder rose out of the spray, like a giant tooth in a cavernous mouth. Shang, Chi Fu and the front end of the troop were several hundred yards ahead, already disappearing in the thick humid mist that hung in the canyon. Some of the other recruits clearly knew of the legend, for the hung back, and appraised the stone, muttering to each other. A large, brawny soldier known as Jin stepped forward. "If I make it then that's your dinner for a week gone" he reminded his friend. Stepping onto the stone he turned to the group and declared "Watch and learn". Breathing deeply, he ran forward and leapt. Mulan watched in shock as he cleared the impossible gap, landing on the ledge on the other side. There were low whistles of admiration from the group. "Check that out", Yao muttered.

"Well, Ping?" Ling said playfully into her ear. "It's your turn. If an idiot like Jin can do it, then it should be no problem for you". There were rumbles of agreement from the others. They had seen her excel at every other task- this would be quite something to watch. Mulan eyed the water uneasily. "I don't know guys...I-"

"Come on Ping, you have to do it!" Ling urged her. "Don't you want to stay in the army", he muttered.

"Yeah," Yao nodded in agreement. "Show Pretty Boy how it's done". Mulan looked back towards the rest of the troop. Shang had noticed the lag in the rear of the group, and was striding back towards them. She swallowed. This was her chance. She could prove she was good enough to stay. That she was not afraid of anything. She stepped onto the stone and looked ahead towards the other side. It seemed further away than it had done before.

"Go on!" Ling urged. The water below her churned and heaved. Mulan clenched her fists so hard she could no longer feel her fingers. Taking a deep breath, she ran forward.

Shang's voice came whipping through the air, cutting through the mist and roar of the river.

"Ping! Stop!"

But she had already jumped.

* * *

Update coming soon. let me know what you think :)


	6. Secret's out

New chapter up! I wrote this in a hurry, so I hope it makes sense! thanks to all who reviewed so far :) Let me know what you think!

* * *

When he dove into the water, his body reeled at the shock of its iciness, which wrapped him in its smothering embrace. It was so cold his muscles screamed out in pain, but his only thought was to reach her.

Shang had watched her jump- the foolish girl- and he heard himself cry out in a belated warning. The current was too fast, the rocks too slippery, and the gap too wide. Her foot connected with the rock on the other side- and he thought she had made it- but she fell backwards, grasping at thin air as she slipped, plunging into the water. In a moment, in a rash act of madness, he followed her, diving straight into the swirling rapids. Resurfacing, he saw her, face down and unconscious. Cursing under his breath, he cut through the water with powerful strokes. He managed to reach her, and grabbing hold of a rock at the side of the river to steady himself, caught her under her arms, slinging her over his back. He couldn't tell if she was dead or not, but he didn't have time to check. He knew he had to get her out, and fast, or they'd both make their graves here. Using all his strength to hold on to the rock, he appraised their surroundings. They had been swept far downstream, back towards the direction of Wu Zhong, but there was no sign of the rest of the troops or Chi Fu. Not that he'd be much help anyway.

Thinking quickly, he conceded that the best plan would be to allow them to be carried further downstream, where the water became shallower. The rocks still provided defiant obstacles, and he didn't know how long the girl could survive the cold. Even he, with his muscular frame, was weakening from the chill. There was no time for debating the matter. Taking a deep breath, he let go of the rock, and the surge of water pushed them forwards.

Through the mist and spray, he saw a ledge that jutted out from the bank. _Well, it's now or never, _he thought. Just before the current carried them past it, he managed to grip onto it with one hand. The rock was splintered and spiky- he saw bright red blossoming through the gaps in his clenched fingers, running like ink down his skin. Gritting his teeth, he heaved the girl onto the ledge, and pushed himself up. Sinking to his knees, he took a moment to catch his breath, then turned to the girl, his heat beating wildly- fear, guilt, and an agonising emotion he couldn't quite place. Her eyes were closed and her lips a pale blue, her hair plastered across one side of her lovely face. He reached out a shaking hand and put two fingers to her pale neck, leaning towards her. Immediately he felt her breath on his cheek, and a pulse- stronger than he expected. She would be alright.

Immediately his fear vanished, and Shang felt a hot anger build up inside him. Hadn't he been right all along? This was proof why women shouldn't be in the army. Why she shouldn't be here. She had nearly killed them both. What had she been thinking, making a jump like that? He sat back heavily, brushing angrily a damp lock of hair that had escaped his topknot from his eyes. Her recklessness could be the downfall of the army. Why had he not drawn his sword that night at the lake, and finished it then?

Even as he thought it, he knew how absurd it was. He would never be able to hurt her. He didn't even want to. Mercy wasn't a notion he was used to, and yet now he was surrendering to it, without even thinking. He didn't know why, but the idea of her bleeding, or suffering any pain seemed abhorrent to him. That's why he had been holding her back in training. He was protecting her, until he could figure out a way to send her home. He was trying to save her life. And this was the thanks he got?

A low whimper startled him out of his angry thoughts. She was waking up. Shang suddenly felt at a loss for words. He had never felt ill at ease with his authority until now. But he had to finish this, once and for all.

The girl stirred, as if she had woken up for a dream. She sat up, shivering, and winced, putting her hand to her head. Then she opened her eyes and saw Shang. A look of confusion clouded her face for a few moments, then the last hour's events came back to her. Immediately her eyes widened, and she scrambled backwards across the rock path.

"Sir- I- "

In an instant he was before her and looked her square in the eyes.

"What the hell did you think you were doing? You could have died! How could you be so STUPID?"

She snatched her face from his gaze, frustration on her face. "I just wanted...you didn't think I was...good enough", she muttered.

Shang's temper flared. "You don't seem to understand the consequences of your actions! You go too far this time. I've tried to give you an easy way out but they-" The words weren't coming easy, but he spat them out, short and sharp as arrows. "They- will kill you, when they find out..."- he hated himself for it, but forced himself to go on- "...what you are".

Her features froze. The blood drained from her face and lips, and at that point, she really did look like a corpse, drowned and resurrected in front of him. She shrank back, instinctively folding her arms over her chest. She shook her head faintly. "But..."she whispered. His eyes locked on hers and grim understanding passed between them. She stood up slowly, not taking her eyes from his. It was as if she expected him to cut her down at any second.

He moved towards her, and opened his mouth to say something- anything- but then shouts and footsteps echoed off the walls of the canyon as the troops approached. Chi Fu came galloping round the corner on his horse.

"Captain! You're alive". He sounded panicky. Then he turned towards the girl, his eyes narrowed.

"I assume there will be a fitting punishment for this wretch?"

Shang hesitated, pulling on a dry robe that one of the men handed him. "Hewill be punished," he said finally. Without looking at her he said curtly- "Ping, get back in line. Do not speak to anyone. When we return to camp get yourself cleaned up and report immediately to me".

Mulan approached the Captain's tent, her palms damp with sweat, and her heart beating furiously. This was it. He knew. The whole way back to camp she had been numb- with the cold and fear. Ling and the others shot her sympathetic glances, but dared not say anything to her. It wouldn't have mattered if they had, she doubted she would have even heard them- her mind was blank, and Shang's words echoed in her head- "they'll kill you when they find out what you are". As soon as the troop returned to Wu Zhong she stumbled off towards the lake, where she threw up, then sobbed uncontrollably, her body shaking. Changing into a dry set of robes took twice as long as usual, her fingers trembled and her sash was twisted and tied wrong, but who cared? She wouldn't live long enough for anyone to notice.

"Sir?" Her voice came out in a croak.

"Enter", Shang's replied from inside. Mulan took a deep breath, and squeezed her eyes shut to stop the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks. She pushed the tent flap open and stepped inside.

Immediately she felt a chill against her neck. She opened her eyes and Shang stood before her, his sword drawn, the tip resting against the side of her neck.

"Do you know the penalty for a woman to be in the army?" He said softly. He stepped slowly around her, tracing the blade round to her throat. When she didn't answer, he raised his voice- "DO you?"

She nodded, not able to speak- a lump forming in her throat, staring hard at the floor.

"Then why?" A tear ran down her face, but she dared not raise her hand- the tip of Shang's sword was still hovering threateningly over her neck.

"LOOK AT ME!" She lifted her face up gingerly, and hesitatingly looked him in the eye. His eyes seemed blacker than usual, a bottomless pit of intensity.

"If you're going to kill me, just do it now!", Mulan burst out. She was sick of waiting to die, of being at his mercy.

Shang looked at her hard, a little of the fire leaving his eyes. "What's your name? Are you even from the Fa family?"

"My name is Fa Mulan, daughter of Fa Zhou". Mulan's voice shook. "That's the truth".

Shang nodded. Slowly he withdrew the sword and replaced it in its sheath. "Mulan..." He tripped over the word. "You know that I am bound by the law. You know that it's my duty to kill you".

Mulan caught her breath. "Of course I know that", she said bitterly. "So do it. I've brought enough shame upon my family. Just- just don't tell them I died like this". She looked up at him. "Please".

Shang sighed. "If you leave the army, you can go home safely. I don't want to do it, Mulan. Not if I can help it. So help me, and help yourself. Go home."

Mulan bit her lip. He was offering her a chance to live. So why did this prospect seem no better? She shook her head faintly. "I can't...go back".

"Why not?" Shang demanded. "You don't belong here, Mulan."

Forgetting his superiority, anger flared up inside her. "I don't belong there, either! I can't be who my family wants me to be. I couldn't be a lady, all prim and proper. Anything I did brought dishonour to my family. I can't ride, I can't run outdoors, I can't do anything without gaining disapproval". Tears choked her. "This is the only thing I have ever felt that I succeeded at". She looked up at him, challenging him. "You know I'm a good soldier. You said so yourself".

Shang closed his eyes. "I don't deny that, Mulan. But you forget. The law is on my head too. If it gets out that I knew about you, and you are discovered, then I am as good as dead, too." He shook his head. "I can't even believe I'm letting you live. By the Gods, you should not be here. A single woman amongst men is asking for trouble" he said angrily. "It would only be a matter of time before you are discovered. And then what? Do you think they will treat you the same? Has your father never told you stories of war? What becomes of women during raids and attacks on villages? I can't think why you even came in the first place. It's madness."

"It's not madness at all" Mulan spoke quietly. "My father would not survive another war. He cannot even use a sword without falling" a sob escaped her and she swallowed before continuing. "What other choice did I have? What sort of daughter would I be if I did nothing? I am stronger, younger than he is. I can't let him down again".

"Mulan.."

"I wouldn't expect you to understand" she spat. "You don't know what it's like- to see someone you love dying, and being powerless to stop it! "You can't tell me I'm wrong, because you can't ever feel how I do".

At once Shang whirled around and seized her by the shoulders. "Don't presume to think you know anything about me, Mulan! I have felt everything, EVERYTHING, that you speak of. Don't think I am unfamiliar with loss". There was madness in his eyes, an agony of emotion there that frightened her. "I don't understand", she choked out.

Shang let go, and turned away. "Then I will tell you, so that you do. Then maybe you'll realise why I say what I do. Why I'm trying to help you. It's been twelve years and I never told anyone...but now someone needs to hear the truth".

* * *

So there we have it. If it doesnt make sense, what he reveals in the next chapter will explain :)


	7. The ghost of her

_The day my childhood ended._

_I can remember it as if it were yesterday. Summer. The sun nestled in the great expanse of sky, warming our faces as we lay in the grass fields a short while from our home watching hazes of clouds skitter above us. To children, there is nothing bigger or more wondrous. The sky was our empire- and from those clouds we had the power to create anything our imagination allowed us. Back then, I liked to think of clouds as foretellers of our destinies- shapes that morph and change with time, allowing snatches of insight into the uncertain futures before us. _

"_I think that one looks like a pretty lady". My sister pointed into the sky. "See, there's her parasol, and they're her long sleeves". She smiled wistfully. "That's what I'll look like one day", she declared. _

_At twelve, Rong all the hopes and dreams a girl her age should. But she was also fearless and kind. Our mother died when I was very small, from then on she looked after me, protecting me from other children's taunts and teaching me everything me knew. Together we ran in the fields, climbed trees and even swam in the river. I loved her fiercely. _

_Now at ten, two years her junior, I was growing up too, and began searching for my own future amongst the clouds. As I watched, the cloud-lady began changing before my eyes- morphing and spreading till she became something else entirely. "A soldier!" I cried excitedly. "With a long sword and a helmet!" My father at this time was a respected Captain in the Imperial Army. Sometimes he let me ride with him on his war horse, and I loved to watch him spar with the other soldiers. I could not wait for the day I could begin my training. I had already learnt passages from the Sun Tzu by heart, although admittedly my understanding of it was limited. _

_As I gazed upon the smoky figure, I wished hard that I could become a great Army Captain one day, like my father. "Rong", I said seriously, "Do you think I will be as great as father one day?"_

_Rong rolled over on to her front and grinned at me. "Of course" she replied, squeezing my hand. "One day, everyone will know Li Shang, for he will protect China from harm and be the mightiest warrior that ever lived!" She laughed. "Brother, you will live in a palace and have the most beautiful girls in the kingdom for wives". _

_At this I pulled a face. " I do not want a wife" I declared. "Unless she is as brave as you, sister". All the girls I had ever seen rarely went outside, and never swam in the stream or ran in the fields. Such things were not deemed proper for a young lady. I couldn't understand it. Their life seemed incomprehensibly boring. My sister was not afraid to break the rules, and I admired her all the more for it. _

_Rong suddenly tugged on my sleeve. "Let's play soldiers! I'll be the maid in distress. Brother, you can show me how a true warrior fights!" _

_I laughed in excitement. "I'll go find something to use as a sword!" I ran through the fields down the bank towards the stream, where trees grew thickly together. I studied the fallen branches, picking them up as I had seen my father handle his swords, appraising the length of the Ren, and the grip of the Jing. The sun suddenly dipped behind a cloud, and I shivered in the breeze. Selecting two or three of the better sticks, I started back towards the field. _

_Some say danger has smell, or a presence that you can sense before it reveals itself. I knew something was wrong even before I heard Rong scream. Running up the hill, I saw them, huge dark shadows against the sun. Two men, with sallow skin and lank, matted hair. From the sashes of their robes hung cruel, twisted blades, glinting wickedly. Huns. I crouched low in the long grass, transfixed for a second. My father had told me stories about them when I was younger. For weeks afterwards I woke in the night suffering terrible nightmares, and Rong comforted me until I fell back to sleep. _

_Rong. My sister. I saw her, tiny next to the two Huns. One had her gripped by the arms, and was laughing. One ran a dirty finger down her face, leering unpleasantly. My sister glared up at them, spat in his face. "Let go!" She cried shrilly. The Hun let out a roar and struck her round the head. Without thinking, I charged from my hiding place and ran towards the men, brandishing my stick. I was the warrior, she was the maid. But this was not a game anymore. It was a foolish move, but how should a child know that? I swung my stick at the nearest Hun, but he caught me by the arm. I cried out and saw a glint of steel as his blade came towards me and I was thrown backwards. The last thing I heard before unconsciousness took me was Jun Li's screaming filling my ears. _

_I awoke to warm rain on my face. My head was throbbing with pain, I could taste blood. But I was alive. I sat up, and looked around for my sister. "Rong?" I called. I could see nothing through the long grass and the rain. I stood up, dizzy with pain, and looked around the field. Still I could not see her. Panic began to rise in me like a bubble. "Rong!" I screamed. There was no answer. My voice came bouncing back towards me, hitting me in the chest like a blow to the heart. Blindly, I stumbled forward, pushing apart the grass, screaming her name as I went. _

_That's when I saw her._

_She was lying on her back, spread-eagled, staring into the sky. But she wasn't watching the clouds this time. Her eyes were glassy, blank, staring wide and unseeing into the heavens. Her neck was impossibly bent to one side, and from the corner of her parted mouth a trickle of red made its morbid descent. Her clothes were torn and her skin slashed. To this day I have not seen a sight more horrifying, except in nightmares. _

_I sank to my knees in the soaked grass, a red stain blossoming on my trousers. I took hold of Rong's already cold hand and screamed into the sky. I could make no shapes out in the sky, just an angry, boiling mass of grey, contorting twisting like the rivers of hell._

_Hours later, when my father found me, I was still screaming._

_

* * *

_

Its good to be back :) Sorry haven't updated in AGES, just had al oad of stuff going on and university work is piling up once again! Umm yeah so next mini chapter is up! I had so much fun writing this. Hope you like it. Feedback appreciated :D


	8. Attack!

Shang turned away from Mulan, a dead weight forming in his abdomen, a lump sticking like a steel blade in his throat. He had never spoken of Rong before-not to anyone. The truth forced its way out, choking him. He didn't dare to say any more- he was afraid of the destructive power that pain brought. Twelve years of hiding from his past meant that now when it confronted him he did not know how to face it. Like a warrior blinded and bound before his enemy, he felt utterly helpless.

"I'm sorry". He heard her murmur softly, and felt a hand on his shoulder, so light and delicate that he could barely feel it, but at her touch, inexplicably a little of the warmth returned to his soul. It was wrong for her to touch him like that- even such an innocent gesture- but Shang's sense of propriety lost the fight with his weariness. He'd never felt less like a Captain in the short time that he'd been one, but she comforted him with her presence. Guiltily for a moment, he wondered if it was because her future seemed just as bad as his past. Putting it into perspective like that seemed to shake a little of the fog round his brain and he remembered his purpose.

Shaking slightly, he gently removed Mulan's hand from his shoulder and turned to face her. "So you know now", he said as firmly as he could. "She died at the hands of the Huns, Mulan. And you will too. Killing is sport for them. They won't think twice to stick a sword through you...no matter who you are." He took a deep breath, the words he had tortured himself with for years on the edge of his tongue.

"I should have been able to save her. But I didn't. She died because of me". The words stung as they came out, but he carried on. "Now you're asking me to send you out to meet the same fate. But this time...this time I can do the right thing. I can stop you". He looked at her for a moment, his gaze taking in her slight frame, and delicate features. "You're a lot like her...she would have done anything to protect her family. But this isn't your time, Mulan. Just like it wasn't hers. You've got a long life ahead of you, and I won't take it from you".

Shang hated the expression on Mulan's face. A dead, defeated look, her eyes empty. The kind of look you wear when there's nowhere left to turn. He knew he'd see it for days after she left. But that would fade. Quicker than his sister's face. Funny how the dead always leave more behind than the living.

"So that's it?" She met his gaze. "I don't know what else to do", she pleaded.

"Go home. Your family will be missing you. Spend what time you can with them". Shang cleared his throat. "You've got until tomorrow morning. By then you must be gone. I promise you no one will find out the reason for you leaving". It seemed a fair bargain to him. Only he knew that he wouldn't have revealed her secret anyway. But she would never know that.

It was the middle of the night by the time Mulan made her way to the front of the camp- Khan saddled and at her side. Her father's armour clanked with each step she took. Hopefully not loud enough to wake the whole camp, she thought to herself. The last thing she needed was an audience to her shame and defeat.

In truth, she did not know what to do once she left Wu Zhong- returning home seemed no more appealing than running unarmed into battle. Returning to her old life would be impossible after her time at the camp. How could she go back to household chores and tiptoeing round society like a good, dutiful daughter? And how could she go back to the matchmaker? A nagging pull in her chest told her that she had met her match already.

Kahn pulled at the reign, jolting her mind from her reverie. She hadn't realised that her feet had brought her all the way to the front of his tent. "Shang", she formed the words silently with her lips. It sounded mysterious and tantalising to her, and his name flowed easily but painfully from her lips. She wished she could have said more to comfort him about his sister, but he was so unreachable. Learning the secret of a guarded man left him no more open to her. Probably just as well, as their paths would not meet again.

"Come on Kahn", Mulan whispered. "We've outstayed our welcome here". She turned away and led the horse towards the front gate of the camp. The night was still and silent, the sky was especially clear, with the moonlight bathing the camp eerily in its iridescent glow. Making her way through the scattering of tents, Mulan soon found herself at the front gates of Wu Zhong.

But something was different. The great wooden doors were ajar, moonlight drifting through them. Mulan frowned. The doors were always closed after sundown, and no recruits were allowed out of their tents this late. She should have been the only one up at this time.

She felt a sudden uneasiness wash over her. For some unknown reason, she didn't feel completely alone. She stopped, a cold shiver running down her spine. Peering into the darkness ahead of her, she thought she could make out three figures, moving silently, beyond the gates outside the camp. A glint of steel flashed in the half light. She backed away, a panic rising up inside her. Those figures were not Chinese soldiers, of that she was sure. Stroking Kahn's nose to quieten him, she concealed them both behind one of the carts inside the entrance to the camp, peering through the spokes of one of the wheels. The figures were right outside the gate now, large and hulking, clad in furs, with evil serrated blades at their waists.

"Huns". Mulan gasped, then slapped her hand to her mouth.

"Who's there?" One of the figures barked. "Is that the signal?"

"Hold your tongue. It was nothing. We wait, as instructed. We'll know when it's time". The other figure spoke authoritatively, in a cruel, grating voice. Mulan shuddered to hear it, hand still clasped over her trembling mouth, lest she utter another sound. She struggled to comprehend the meaning of their words. What signal? Were there more of them? The thought of the Hun army on the doorstep of Wu Zhong sent a wave of panic down her body.

"I've got to get help", she murmured. She began to back away from the cart, when she saw a movement out of the corner of her eye and she froze. A hooded figure emerged from behind one of the tents inside the camp and approached the gates. He uttered a few words in a foreign tongue Mulan did not understand- Hun language she presumed- and withdrew to the side to let the Huns pass. As they silently entered the camp, swords drawn, Mulan heard the unknown figure speak softly- "You know what you must do". Then swiftly, he disappeared into the darkness.

Mulan's heart was racing. She could not alert the camp in time or reach the captain without the Huns seeing her. Yet she could not do nothing. They could be about to begin a massacre for all she knew. How many more there were outside the gates she knew not. A part of her urged her to flee- wasn't that what she was bid to do, anyhow? How could she, a woman, be any help to the army now- disgraced and shamed that she was? However the strong wilfulness that she fought so hard to hide was rising up inside her. As hard as it was to fight the temptation to run, she finally knew her purpose.

Her hands were shaking as they rested upon the cool hilt of her father's sword. She found herself wildy grateful for the ill fitting armour that clad her trembling frame. Screaming a silent prayer to her ancestors for guidance, she darted from behind the cart. Drawing the sword from its sheath in a single smooth movement, for a moment she glimpsed her white, terrified face in the gleaming reflection of the blade. Raising the weapon in front of her, she crept towards the enemy that too slunk forward, towards Shang, towards her friends, towards the men destined to face the enemy in battle, not to be slaughtered without honour.

"Stop!" She found her voice. The three Huns whipped round, startled, their wolfish gazes falling upon her, uncertain of this lone armed soldier. She hoped she sounded strong, not like a maid, but like a man ready to fight for his country. "You have no business here. Go..". Grasping for words, her voice faltered suddenly, and they detected her weakness. Advancing towards her with animal like grins, she gripped her sword tighter and swung it high above her head. Let them come, she thought, and charged forward, a guttural battle cry leaving her throat.

A blade flashed down, and she flinched. Blood sprayed her face and hair, but numb with exhilaration she did not know whether it was hers or not until she saw the first Hun writhing at her feet, blood pumping from a wound to the neck, limbs twitching jerkily. After a few seconds he lay still. Her first kill. Gasping for breath, her legs weakening, she thought she might be sick. The smell of death overwhelmed her.

Raising the blood drenched sword unsteadily before her, she trembled as the other two Huns closed in, like wolves circling a deer for the kill.

Sorry it took so long! What fun to write, though! Any feedback, please leave a comment, as well as any ideas you may have. I'm sorta making this up as I go along! Have a few ideas in the making :)


	9. Moonlight massacre

He was already when he heard the shouts, the jarring sound of blade on blade. Sleep had not come to Shang that night-all he could see when he closed his eyes was her face, etched onto his mind like a beautiful brush painting. He would not see her again-,he felt sure of that. If only there had been another way...

Voices from outside snatched him from his reverie. Angry shouts and the clash of swordplay broke through the walls of his tent. Shang leapt up, throwing on a robe and grabbing his own sword from its stand. He had an uneasy feeling that this was more than a brawl between the recruits.

He ran out into the midst of the camp. Several recruits were stumbling around, bleary eyed and disorientated. He spotted one man clutching his arm, blood seeping through his fingers. "What happened, what's going on?" he demanded. Numbly the man shook his head and shuddered, silent sobs racking his body. Shocked, Shang appealed to the empty darkness -"He's wounded, get the medic!". He turned, trying to work out where the source of the fighting was-

"Captain!" A lanky recruit Shang recognised as Ling came running towards him, gasping for breath. He had a wild, raw fear in his eyes. "Huns are in the camp! You must come now!"

Shang stopped dead. "Huns?" He felt cold sweat run down his back. "But that's impossible". Wu Zhong's location was secure. He had patrols scouting the vicinity every day and night. They shouldn't have been able to get within a hundred yards of the camp without being seen.

"It's true!" insisted Ling. His voice rose. "We don't have much time. Ping is-"

Shang drew in a sharp breath. "Ping?"

"He's...fighting them", Ling said, helplessly."I don't think he can hold the two of them off." his skin paled and he wrung his hands. "Some of the recruits...they tried to help him but...now they're dead..."

Shang had already began running towards the entrance of the camp, his heart slamming against his ribs, trying to piece together what Ling had said. Ping was gone. She was gone. She couldn't be here. She was safe. Or so he had thought. He saw in his mind's eye, the Huns, brutish and cruel faced, their demonic laugh and their jagged blades piercing air and flesh. The image he wouldn't ever forget, springing to life again in a horribly new form.

This time he wouldn't be too late.

The scene that met him as he rounded the corner towards the gates of the camp was anarchy, and just as Ling had described. One Hun lay dead on the ground, his throat cut and blood darkly staining the grass beneath him. The bodies of several recruits lay slumped like heavy sacks of rice, still and unmoving. Bracing himself momentarily behind the nearest tent, Shang's stomach twisted violently as he heard the wet, thick sound of blade in flesh, and saw a dark shape straighten up, wiping his sword on his furs. Fresh blood beaded in the grass, and Shang found himself looking into the empty eyes of another young soldier.

His horror turned to anger. These were his recruits, under his watch, and somehow this had happened. Dead soldiers before he had even led them into battle. And Mulan caught up in the middle of it all.

Drawing his sword he darted from behind the tent and lunged for the Hun, swinging the blade towards his neck. The fur clad soldier let out a roar and parried the blow, pushing Shang back with a force that knocked him backwards. Shang caught his balance and aimed a swift kick to the Hun's stomach, which ordinarily would have been devastating- Shang's training had been rigorous, his technique unmatched. But this blow, the heavyweight Hun barely seemed to acknowledge, but lazily caught Shang's foot , twisting it back towards him. He hit the ground with a groan, ad looked up to see his opponent looming darkly over him. This enemy was something different entirely. Smirking, the Hun raised his own sword and with a laugh, brought it down upon him.

Exhausted and gasping for breath, Mulan snatched a glance around her, only for a second. Where was he? Where was Shang? She couldn't hold the Huns off forever. Her opponent was tiring too, but ultimately he was the stronger, the more experienced. He deflected her blows with adept ease, and it was all she could do to defend his. She seemed to be on the defensive constantly, and even that couldn't last. Her limbs ached, her muscles searing with pain and fatigue. Her mouth was dry and felt as if it were coated in sand, and her hair was plastered to her face with blood and sweat. Her hands were blistering from gripping her father's sword.

It was only sheer fear and adrenalin that was keeping her on her feet. This was life and death as she had never known it before. She prayed that Ling would find Shang quickly. He was the only one who could help finish this.

The Hun leered at her from behind his sword. "Give up!" he growled. "Save me some effort, and I'll kill you quickly". He shot her a dark look. "You've interfered with my purpose enough". His eyes were dark and slitted, his mouth twisted in a cruel line, snake-like almost. Mulan thought of a snake's tactics-keeping a distance, then waiting for the right moment to strike, never losing eye contact, outwitting and panicking the enemy into submission. Perhaps it was time to change her game.

"Y-your purpose? It seems a little flawed." She replied quickly, between ragged breaths. "Why bring only two other men to attack an entire camp of soldiers?" Mulan was bluffing, but her words suddenly struck her as true. She held his gaze and kept her sword in front of her, hoping he wouldn't notice the trembling in her hands.

Snake- eyes flashed her a look of annoyance. "Fool!" he snapped . "Of course that wasn't our intention". He lunged for her again, but the brief pause had given Mulan some of her strength back and she parried it with confidence. She though she saw uncertainty flash across his face for a split second.

"If not, then what?" She shot back. "Killing for sport?" The bitterness and disgust in her voice was clear. "You-"

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye she saw a movement behind the other Hun. Shang. Her eyes widened as they met his, but he raised a finger to his lips as he advanced slowly towards them, a wooden training staff in his hand. She noticed with concern a rip in his robe and small wound to his shoulder, darkly staining the material. She detected a faint tremor in his movements- was he badly injured? He saw her glance to his arm and shook his head, gesturing at her to continue. She had to keep stalling Snake Eyes.

Well" She urged.

The Hun looked at her with disdain. "Only one was meant to die here tonight" he hissed. "Just one. But treachery and your meddling has caused far more. So you can thank yourself and the traitor here for those extra deaths" he spat.

Mulan gasped with shock. She thought she'd been doing the right thing. And betrayal? They weren't on the same side. She shook her head dumbly. "No" she whispered uncertainly. Laughing at her confusion, Snake Eyes took a step forward. Outwitted. Panicked. That's how a snake left its victim before the kill. "Don't worry" he grinned. "It's all over now". He swung his sword at her with a roar, as Shang darted forward and swiftly clubbed him over the head with the staff. Mulan saw one last flash of his reptile eyes before he hit the ground.

Mulan's legs began to give way, and she stumbled. Shang was there in an instant, his strong arms wrapping around her. "Mulan!" He spoke with urgency. "Are you alright?" She nodded numbly into his chest. He pulled back and looked at her searchingly. "What happened?" Mulan felt a lump rise up in her throat. "I'm sorry" she managed to choke out. "They were there, at the gate when I left...I didn't..I couldn't..." She felt hot tears spill down her cheek and she rubbed them away fiercely. "I should go...she finished lamely.

Shang was looking at her with an unreadable expression on his face. He lifted his hand to her face and with his thumb brushed away a drop about to escape from her eyes. Then he looked away and his voice hardened. "You're not going anywhere."

* * *

Okay...so long break since i wrote the last chapter, but hopefully this is worth it! I know a lot of things are unanswered and don't make sense right now but they will! Hope you enjoy it! Comments appreciated :)


	10. Please Read (I'm back!)

Hello people! The good news is that I am done with education, so now I can dedicate more time to finishing this story! I hope there are some of you still following, I know it has been a while! Thanks for all the nice comments

Anyway, look out for the next instalment this week; it's good to be back!

J

xx


End file.
